Dead Rising
by RedLikeMe
Summary: This story is set before the second Great Revelation, weres and shifters are still hiding their true nature. In this chapter, trouble finds Sookie once again at Merlotte's Bar.


**Chapter one**

While I was getting ready for the big late night Halloween party at Merlotte's, there was a knock at the front door. _Can't I get any peace? _I thought to myself , as I walked down the hall to the living room to answer the door.

I stopped in front of the door before I opened it to "listen" to whomever was outside. A little habit I picked up after all the unwanted guests I've had. I heard nothing, by nothing I meant a void, an epic nothingness that told me one thing. A vampire was on my front porch. Not exactly to my surprise, when I opened the door, there stood my neighbor from across the graveyard. Bill Compton. I motioned silently for him to come in and as he passed a cool rush of October air followed him.

"Hey Bill, what's up?" I asked reluctantly, as I closed the door. Visits from Bill are seldom good news these days.

"Sookie," He said my name like it was hard to spit out, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

_Saw that one coming. _"What is it Bill?" I asked my once upon a time boyfriend.

"Last night, some rogue Vampires came into Fangtasia and tried to trash the place." He answered, getting straight to the point. One of the things I like most about vampires. No beating around the bush.

The first thought that came to my mind was _not my problem,_ but that wasn't going to change anything. When you're as involved in vampire politics as I am, even if it's not completely by choice, these things become your problem. "What happened? What about Eric, didn't he stop them?" Eric is one of the oldest and most powerful vampires I know. He would never let some rogue destroy his bar.

"Eric has been out of town on business for the past three nights. After hearing of the attack he returned at once. He called me just moments ago to inform me. He has requested that you and I go to Shreveport this evening to speak with him about a plan to find these vampires."

"What? Why would I have to go? Anyway I have to work real late tonight, Sam's counting on me to be there. Can't you vampires work this out without me?" Lately I had had about enough of the supernatural world. All I wanted was everyone to get along and leave me the heck out of it. I had enough on my plate, what with my new fairy of a great-grandfather, Jason and Crystal's corrupted marriage and adjusting to now having two witchy housemates instead of one. Not that I don't love Amelia and Octavia is a good woman, but the lack of privacy in my own home was starting to get to me.

"Since the new king has given you his official protection, Sookie, it is important that you be as knowledgeable as possible about what's going on in the vampire community. Plus Eric has some witnesses, human witnesses, he'd like for you to talk to." He was trying to make it sound as though I had no other choice but to follow him to Fangtasia, but he was badly mistaken.

"Bill, I really don't have time for this tonight. I have to be at work in half an hour and there is no way to get out of it. Arlene is off with her sick kids and it's just me, Holly and Daniel." I told him.

"What time will you be finished with your work?" He asked.

"It'll be late, Bill. Probably two or three in the morning." I doubted the party would last that long, but I really didn't want to get involved in yet another vamp fight.

"I will come by the bar at One to check on you, if you are nearly finished I can wait for you. Sookie, this is of great importance, you must speak with Eric about this." He sounded almost desperate then.

"Fine, fine. Keep your cell phone on and I'll give you a call when I'm done. But you let Eric know that talking to those witnesses is all I'm doing for him. I'm not a part of this." I said in a snappy tone. I was angry at myself for caving, and angry at Bill and Eric for involving me.

"Until the morning then." He said with a little bow and then he was gone.

I closed the door on an empty front porch and returned to getting ready for the evening. Since it was Halloween we waitresses were allowed to wear a costume as long as it didn't interfere with our work. I had chosen a cute pair of fuzzy black ears and a matching tie-on tail. Nothing fancy, but it worked for me. After I put on a little make up, I took one last look in the mirror before heading to Merlotte's.

When I got to the bar it was nearly an hour before the party officially started. There was already a few patrons milling around with beers in hand, looking at the decorations. I went straight to Sam's office to put away my purse in his desk drawer, like all us girls did, and then grabbed an apron from the table stacked with hundreds of them in the hallway. I found Sam behind the bar when I came back out onto the floor. He was stocking the cabinets with liquor to make sure we didn't run out during the party. Word travels fast in a small town like Bon temps, and everyone had heard about the big bash at the bar, so we were expecting lots of business.

"Hey Sam, need me to do anything special to get ready?" I asked him. He looked up from his work with a slight smile. I was seeing more and more of that smile since things had calmed down in the supernatural community.

"Nah, Sookie. If you could make sure Dennis has all he needs in the kitchen and then regular opening set up." He said.

"Alright, boss. I'm on it." I said with a wink and started toward the kitchen.

Dennis is our evening fry cook. He does a real good job, too. He can whip up anything on our menu in about ten minutes. He's a single guy in his late thirties and a shifter. I had no idea what animal he shifted into, but what I got from his brain was messy and tangled like that of all shifters. He had a slender build, but his shoulders look strong like he was once a construction worker. Dennis kept to himself most of the time, but he's a good man, and he'd do anything for Sam. Especially since they're long time buddies.

"Hey Dennis," I said from the swinging doors that lead into the kitchen, "you got everything you need for tonight?"

"Hey Miss Sookie," He said, looking up from slicing tomatoes. "I think I'm fine in here. Gonna be a big night for Sam ain't it?"

"Yeah, he seems real excited about this party," I peeked out the order hub at Sam, his slight grin still in place. "well, you let me know if you need anything." I said before exiting the kitchen.

I went about my usual set up business. I made sure all the condiments, salt, pepper and napkins were filled. I gave each table a wipe down for good measure and put extra stacks of glasses behind the bar. By the time I'd finished it was only minutes till ten, when the party was scheduled to start. I could see cars pulling into the parking lot out the front windows, and customers waiting for their parties to join them before entering. Lots of people were wearing costumes. Some of them were elaborate like Jenean Cartwright's Pirate winch outfit, and some were simple like Heather Millow's tiger striped face paint. I wasn't surprised to see several faux vamps, it was that way every Halloween, but even more so since the vamps revealed themselves to the public a few years ago.

I stayed pretty busy as the night wore on, taking orders, refilling drinks, making sure the right food went to the right tables, so time flew by. Before I knew it, it was nearly twelve thirty and most of the patrons had gone. There was only Jane Bodehouse, one of our usual drunks waiting for her son to come and pick her up, and a man I'd seen before but didn't know left.

I was sweeping the floor when Sam walked up to me with an envelope in his hand.

"Things went so smooth tonight, Sookie I can hardly believe it." His slight smile had grown steadily into a wide grin at the success of his first big Halloween party at the bar.

"Yeah, that went pretty well. Jane's son his way?" I asked, since Sam was the one who usually called him.

"He should be here any minute. This is for you, Sook," he said handing me the envelope.

I eyed it carefully before I took it from his hand and opened it. Inside there was a hundred and forty dollars in cash.

"What's this about?" I asked. We didn't pool our tips, so I knew it wasn't gratuity. I'd picked up a pretty penny in tips tonight off my many tables.

"It's just a little bonus, everybody got one." He sounded proud that he could give us a little something extra. "But don't tell the girls what you got, they didn't fair quite as well." he added with one of those _I'm trusting you to keep your mouth shut_ kind of looks.

"Sure thing, boss." I said hugging him around his neck. His reddish-gold hair tickling my ear a little. "Thanks."

"No problem. You guys help me out so much I could never thank you enough. Looks like we're about done here if you want to head out. Me and Daniel can mop in the morning."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said with relief. After all the running back and forth during the party my poor feet were howling in my black Reboks. I gave Sam a wave, tucked the envelope in my back pocket and headed to his office to collect my purse and jacket.

I got out my pretty red cell phone, the one Eric had bought me after he smashed my other one, and scrolled through my address book to find Bill's number. I could feel a frown ease onto my face as I pushed the send key. He answered after only one ring.

"Hey, Bill. I'm all done here. Do you-all still need me to come to Fangtasia?" I said hoping his answer would be in the negative.

"Yes, stay where you are and I will come pick you up." He said.

"I can drive myself, I'm not…" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Sookie, I insist you let me drive you. So does Eric. I will be there in a few moments." He said and then he hung up so I couldn't argue with him.

I didn't know why I couldn't just drive myself to Shreveport like I do all the time. But there's no point arguing with Bill when he's got his mind set.

I stepped out of Sam's office into the hallway, and closed the door behind me. It was only when my tail got caught in the door that I realized I still had on the black ears and tail. I could see Bill's face at the sight of my costume. Thank goodness I'd closed that door. I went into the bathroom harbored by the same hallway and removed my feline parts. I smoothed my blonde hair and stashed the costume in my purse, my phone rang while I was zipping it up. It was Bill. _That was fast _I thought.

"I am in the parking lot." he stated.

"Okay. I'm coming." I stated back and hung up.

When I got outside, he was waiting by the passenger door of his car. It was cool enough for a light jacket, but Bill was in a short sleeved black t-shirt.

"What's so important about you driving me anyway?" I asked feeling a bit frustrated. I could sense the happiness about the smooth party leaving me quicker by the minute.

"If someone is targeting Eric they could also be targeting you. We cant take a chance on you getting hurt." he said like it was something he was tired of saying. Hey, it's not like I can read vampire minds.

"I doubt it. But whatever makes you feel better" I said climbing into the car as he held the door open for me. He bent down so that he was eye level with me.

"Your blood tie to Eric makes you vital to him. Therefore, his enemies would gladly come for you. Until we know who is behind this, you will have extra security." He unbent and shut the door matter-of-factly.

Oh great, extra security meant vampires hanging around all the time getting in my way. Since the new King of Louisiana, Filepe De Castro, declared that I was under the official protection of the vampires, every now and then he sent one by the house to check on me. Something I was not fond of, being a girl who enjoys her privacy.

Just as Bill rounded the front of the car, I heard the sound of glass shattering into a thousand pieces. The noise made me jump so high I hit my head on the sun roof, but it didn't phase me nearly as much as what I saw. Dennis the fry cook was lying on the ground in front of the bar, broken glass littered the ground around him. Dennis had been thrown from the window of the bar. Luckily for him, it was a one story bar.

Bill went into vamp mode, instantly crouching low. His eyes were fixed on the door of Merlotte's as he crept closer to Dennis to check on him. He hadn't moved yet. If he could move, that is. I opened the passenger door to step our of the car.

"Stay!" Bill hissed at me, his fangs were fully extended and gleaming in the harsh glow of the security lights. I did what he said. Partially because I was frozen with fear and anticipation.

I could hear what sounded like furniture smashing against the floor coming from inside the bar. _Oh my god, Sam!_ I thought. My fear was replaced by sheer worry for my friend and boss. I jumped out of the car and ran for the door. My feet were suddenly off the ground and I was facing the car instead of the bar. Bill released his arm from around my waist and my feet hit the ground with a thud. _Ouch._ I thought. Before I could turn around and scold him for man handling me he was inside the bar. Dennis groaned from the earth and started to move. I rushed to him, first checking him for serious injury and after finding none I helped him to his feet.

"Dennis, what hell is going on?" I yelled. Fear was rising in me again. Dennis did not answer me but rather ran back into the bar, he'd been tossed out of.

I threw my hands up in the air, lost on what to do. I could hear more smashing and yelling coming from inside the bar. I looked around the parking lot for anything I could use as a weapon. Sam's truck was parked just behind bills car. I ran across the lot to the truck and started rummaging through the contents of the bed. My hand slid over something metal and smooth. I gripped it and pulled it up into the light. It was an axe with a short broken handle.

"You'll have to do." I said to the axe running for the back door of the bar. My new weapon raised and ready to strike. There was no activity at the back of the bar. I opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak like usual. My heart was pounding through my chest as I eased down the dim hallway to the doors leading to the lobby. I could see through the window of the door that the attacker was the patron who I'd seen but didn't know. He was much larger than he looked sitting down. He was all muscle and fury.

The man charged at Sam, but Bill jumped from one of the booths onto the man's back. It was then that I noticed the man's hands had transformed into some kind of claws, similar to those of a bitten Were. The man thrashed violently from side to side trying to loosen Bill's grip on him. Sam was coming fast at the man with most of a chair raised above his head, but before he could bring his weapon down, the man finally succeeded in throwing Bill off his back. Bill landed hard on the floor and slid a long way across the room. There I saw Dennis lying unconscious under parts of a table.

I tightened my hold on my short axe and as I went through the double doors. No one noticed me. The man now had his back to me swinging with all his might at Sam's face. Bill was still recovering from his hard landing. As I inched further toward the fighting men, knees shook beneath me. I was only a few feet away when I realized I had no plan. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hey, Asshole!" I yelled, raising the axe high above my head. The very moment I could see the man's eyes I closed my own and swung downward with all the strength in me. I could feel the vibrations of metal cracking bone through the wooden handle of the axe. I opened my eyes to find I'd sunken most of the axe head into the base of the man's neck, his collar bone stuck out a disgusting angle and blood flowed in thick streams down his chest and pooled at his feet. I let go of the broken handle and took a large step back. The axe stayed firmly in place as the man staggered toward me swinging sluggishly with his claws before collapsing to the floor in front of me. Dead.

We all gaped at the heap of a man bleeding on the floor for a long moment. I stopped only when a pair of arms wrapped firmly around my shoulders. Sam was squeezing what life I had left out of me, but I didn't mind. Sam was probably all that was holding me up at this point.

"God damnit, Sookie, are you ok?" he said breathlessly still squeezing me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you-all ok?" I said regaining my solidity.

Sam let go of me to step back and look at himself. His leg was bleeding and I could see a gash on his back through his ripped shirt.

"Nothing major, I'll be fine. Bill?" he said looking around.

Bill was crouched on the floor by Dennis, who was still lying cataleptic on the floor, he had moved the table parts that were on top of Dennis.

"He is bleeding from the skull, he may need a hospital." Bill said.

"Let's put him in my truck, I'll take him." Sam said. Sam bent down to pick up Dennis's legs, but it was unnecessary since Bill already had Dennis off the ground. "Alright, Bill, this way." Sam directed.

I took one last look at the mysterious attacker before following them into the parking lot. His claws had changed back into human hands. From my experience, that happened to shifters and Weres when they die. They change back into their human form. I'd seen far too many people die.

"Sam, who was that guy?" I asked jogging to catch up to the men. They were carefully placing Dennis in passenger's seat of Sam's truck.

"I don't know him. He's been here a few times, but I got no idea who he was." Sam muttered tucking Dennis's leg safely inside the cab before shutting the door.

"What shall we do about the body?" Bill said. His voice icy.

"Call the police, would ya? Tell them what happened." Sam was climbing into the driver's seat.

"What did happen? We didn't see anything before Dennis crashed through that window." I said loudly to make sure he heard me.

"Right. Well, that guy ran straight into the kitchen and back out with Dennis over his shoulder. That's when he tossed him out the window. So you didn't miss much. Listen, tell Bud Dearborn if he needs to talk to me I'll be at the hospital in Clairice." He said before shutting the truck door and driving away.

"Sookie, are you sure you're alright?" Bill asked again putting a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna call the police." I said as I got my red phone out of my pocket and dialed 911.


End file.
